You and Me against the World
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS. Wincest. Saison3. Alors que Sam est obsédé par l’idée de le sauver, Dean n’en peut plus de le voir déprimer à cause de lui et fuit. Mais au moment de se faire face les deux frères sont vulnérables et la réconciliation est assez déstabilisante.


**Titre :**You and Me against the World

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas !

**Genre :** **Angst **; **Romance** (Wincest)

**Rating :**** M **

**Résumé ****:** Ce oneshot se déroule lors de la saison 3, après l'épisode où Dean apprend qu'il deviendra un démon et que rien ne pourra le sauver. Alors que Sam est obsédé par l'idée de le sauver, Dean n'en peut plus de le voir déprimer à cause de lui et fuit. Mais cette fois, Sam ne le prendra pas mal. Du moins pas comme son frère l'aurait espéré.

**.oO°Oo.**

**You and Me against the World**

**.oO°Oo.**

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, les frères Winchester ne dormaient pas. Sam ne pensait qu'à sauver Dean, il faisait sans arrêt des recherches, il était tout bonnement obsédé par cette idée. Quant à Dean… Il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause de son frère. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Peu importe le temps que Sam passait sur son ordinateur ou au téléphone avec d'autres chasseurs. Peu importe les disputes qu'ils avaient à chaque fois que le sujet venait à être évoqué. Sam était entêté et il avait la sensation de ne pas avancer, que quoi qu'il fasse, sauver Dean devenait une utopie impossible à réaliser. Dean se sentait responsable. Il ne regrettait et ne regretterait jamais le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour son petit frère, mais le voir dans cet état était trop dur. Il savait que ça arriverait. Mais il avait espéré égoïstement ne pas être là pour le constater. Il n'avait pas la force de faire face au regard que Sam lui adressait.

Cette nuit était la première depuis des semaines que les frères Winchester passaient dans l'Impala. Ca avait été une idée de Sam de rester chez Bobby quelques temps, histoire de faire le point. Si Dean et Bobby n'avaient pas insisté pour qu'ils reprennent la chasse, Sam serait encore le nez dans tous les vieux bouquins poussiéreux qui avaient l'habitude de remplir le salon. Mais si Bobby le jetait dehors, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

La fatigue combinée au stress qu'éprouvait Dean le poussa finalement à s'arrêter à un motel dans une petite ville. Il n'était pas très tard, 22h tout au plus. Il était clair que Sam, qui était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, n'attendait que cette occasion pour se remettre rapidement au travail. Dean le savait et il se demandait sincèrement ce qui le retenait de balancer ce maudit ordinateur par la fenêtre. Avant de se reprendre : Sam l'emmerderait des jours et des nuits pour qu'il lui rembourse.

Dean sortit de la voiture le premier et entra dans le motel pour demander une chambre. En attendant au guichet, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Une fois en possession des clefs de la chambre, il alla retrouver son frère à la voiture. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti les affaires du coffre et n'attendait que lui pour entrer dans le motel.

« Chambre 203. »

Sam ne dit rien et ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il ignora le soupir agacé de son frère.

Comme c'était écrit, à peine installé dans leur nouvelle chambre provisoire, Sam s'assit sur son lit, son fidèle ordinateur sur les genoux. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir encore à trouver alors qu'il passait son temps sur le web. Dean le toisa un moment avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

Maintenant que Sam était occupé, la tension qui s'était installée s'évanouissait peu à peu. Malgré ça, non seulement Dean s'ennuyait ferme, mais le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Cet imbécile qui tapait sur son foutu clavier commençait également à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se leva et enfila son blouson. Comme ces mouvements brusques déconcentraient Sam, il leva les yeux sur son frère.

« Tu vas où ? »

Dean hésita à répondre. Il aurait volontiers ignoré Sam comme il avait lui-même été ignoré pendant des heures, mais le jeu ne lui disait rien.

« Il y a un bar en face, alors…

- Tu crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire qu'aller se saouler ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu maîtrises la situation, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ! Je vais seulement prendre l'air. »

Dean s'apprêta à sortir mais la voix de Sam s'éleva à nouveau, cette fois plus ferme.

« J'en ai assez. »

Dean se retourna lentement vers son frère qui s'était miraculeusement levé pour l'occasion.

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre. C'est pour ça que je vais claquer la porte, traverser cette rue et me détendre ! »

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

« Je parle de ton attitude ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Je pensais que tu voulais être sauvé, du moins c'est ce que tu m'as dit ! Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour changer les choses ?! Tu sors, tu bois, tu baises, et moi je dois attendre sagement en me torturant moralement pour un connard qui n'essaie même pas de faire des recherches ?! »

Dean retint un grognement. Avec Sam, il savait être patient, mais là il n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Toute cette tension qu'il y avait le rendrait dingue.

« Ton problème à toi c'est que t'en fais TROP ! Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, Sam, tu crois que j'ai envie de le gaspiller à te voir déprimer devant ta saloperie de machine ?! Non, moi j'ai envie de sortir, de boire et de baiser de temps en temps. Tu devrais y penser, ça te ferait pas de mal. »

Sam bouillonnait intérieurement. Mais il garda sa rage pour lui et se rassit sur le bord du lit.

« Vas-y ! Sors. Bois. Baise !

- Je ne vais pas m'en priver ! »

Et Dean quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Sam furax.

Combien de temps ça allait encore durer ? Combien de temps cette frustration qui les détruisaient allait-elle les retourner l'un contre l'autre ? Si seulement se défouler sur l'autre pouvait les apaiser. Mais non : ça ne faisait que les rendre encore plus malheureux.

Dean s'assit au comptoir et commanda sa première bière, ruminant sa colère. Colère contre lui-même, colère contre Sam, colère contre le monde entier. Inutile de préciser que son verre se vida plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Il enchaînait bière sur bière. Mais ça ne comblait pas ce vide, cette frustration qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. A cet instant, il se maudissait de tenir trop bien l'alcool. Tout lui semblait vain et irréel. Il lança un regard mi-envieux, mi-haineux aux personnes qui peuplaient la salle. Tous ces gens qui ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient… Ca l'agaçait encore plus. Il se retenait de rejeter la faute sur le monde entier. Un soupir lui échappa et il passa une main sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi, mais… Tout va bien ? »

Dean lâcha un rire sarcastique avant même de lever les yeux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à emballer une fille. Il but une gorgée de sa bière pour se redonner contenance et se prépara à l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était.

« Ecoute chérie, c'est… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens au moment même où il croisa son regard. Un regard si profond et si sincère que même dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'admirer. Ou peut-être justement parce qu'il était dans cet état… Dean n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisse avoir par ce genre de regard, il n'avait jamais osé ressentir une émotion comme celle qui remplissait sa poitrine. Juste à cause d'une femme. Mais à ce moment précis, elle lui faisait tellement, cette sensation nouvelle – et pourtant étrangement familière –, qu'il en oublia la fin de sa phrase.

Son regard était si insistant que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en rougit. Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas sa gêne et une mèche de cheveux, qui était ramenée derrière son oreille, cacha alors son visage. Elle était belle. Si Dean avait été du genre à se faire avoir par l'innocence des femmes, il aurait pu se dire ça. Mais sa bouche remua sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, et sa voix retrouva machinalement les mots à dire dans ces circonstances…

« Vous avez soif, mademoiselle ? »

C'était la seconde fois qu'il croisait son regard et il en était certain, il aimait ses yeux. Ils étaient clairs et pétillants. Dean avait l'impression qu'il connaissait ce regard et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps le genre d'étincelles qui y brillaient.

« Je pensais que vous alliez me dire d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Je me sens mieux d'un coup. »

Dean lui adressa son sourire le plus séducteur. Elle n'était pas son type de filles, mais il était trop content de se changer les idées qu'il ferait une exception. Et le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya ne fit que le pousser dans ce sens. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment familier, mais il s'en fichait alors qu'elle lui murmurait ce qu'elle désirait boire au creux de l'oreille.

Le contact de cette fille lui faisait presque oublier les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers jours. Elle était drôle, pleine de fraîcheur et ce sourire !

Ce sourire qui lui rappelait un peu trop celui de son frère…

« Moi c'est Samantha. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam. »

Dean eut un petit sourire crispé. Il se reprit rapidement…

« Sam, hein ? »

… Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le malaise qu'il ressentait venait justement qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise… du soulagement ? Etrangement, il avait l'impression que le fait que cette femme s'appelait Sam lui faciliterait les choses. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irrationnel mais il se sentait tout à coup plus proche de cette fille… Si cette impression le soulageait d'un côté, de l'autre ça lui semblait assez dérangé.

Dean ne saurait pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient restés à ce comptoir à discuter et à rire. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus appréciait Samantha. Ca semblait réciproque à la façon dont la jeune brune le dévorait des yeux. Pourtant, même si Dieu sait qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'avoir dans son lit, il pensait d'abord à continuer de plaisanter. Et puis, comment lui expliquer que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle devrait se contenter du siège arrière de son Impala chérie comme chambre d'hôtel ? A cette pensée, il se sentit amer l'espace d'une seconde. Décidément, Sam lui gâchait les petits plaisirs qui lui restaient.

« Hey, Sam…antha…

- Tu peux m'appeler Sam. »

Non, il ne le pouvait définitivement pas.

« …Désolé, mais je dois y aller.

- Oh… Je pensais te plaire. »

Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que oui ! Oh, pourquoi, avec cette moue embarrassée et déçue, elle pouvait encore lui faire cet effet ? Sérieusement, ce sentiment, si familier qu'il en devenait angoissant, d'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce ce que c'était ?

« Oh, seigneur, tu me plais, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais je crois que… j'ai trop bu. »

Il lui sourit avec ce sourire qui les faisait toutes craquer, histoire de sortir de scène en beauté, et laissa l'argent sur le comptoir. Alors qu'il se levait, les doigts fins de Samantha se refermèrent sur son bras. Ces yeux clairs et brillants le toisaient avec malice, accompagné de ce… magnifique sourire.

« Dans ce cas, laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture »

Comment refuser ?

Samantha l'accompagna alors jusqu'à l'Impala. Mais elle ne se contenta pas d'un simple « bye-bye ». Ce n'est pas Dean qui s'en serait plaint. Oh non, loin de là. Dès que les lèvres chaudes de Sam frôlèrent les sienne, il en éprouva un tel plaisir qu'il en gémit automatiquement. Il l'attire plus près avant de la plaquer contre la portière. Si au début, il fut incroyablement doux, il ne tarda pas à lui montrer ce que c'était réellement d'embrasser Dean Winchester.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, quelque chose remua alors qu'il murmurait le prénom de sa compagne entre deux baisers.

Finalement, quand Samantha manqua d'air, elle se recula doucement. A présent, son regard était assombri par le désir. Et Dean se faisait violence pour ne pas s'emballer. Ca faisait si longtemps que ça qu'il n'avait pas passer du bon temps avec une femme pareille ? Il se sentait un peu trop émoustillé pour que ce soit naturel…

« Dean… »

Bon Dieu, pourquoi elle prononçait son nom d'une manière si… Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Sam alors que cette délicieuse jeune femme ne demandait qu'à être étreinte dans la voiture, là, tout de suite ?!

« Attends-moi là… J'ai un coup de fil à passer. »

Samantha se mordit la lèvre en lui souriant, comme pour lui promettre qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il avait à regretter était que ce putain de sourire était la copie parfaite de celui de son putain de frère. Le gloss à lèvre à la fraise en plus. A ce petit détail, Dean s'imaginait déjà coucher avec une lycéenne. Quelle femme mure mettait ces trucs là ? Quel dommage d'ailleurs…

Son imagination fut stoppé nette par la voix de son frère dans sa tête. « La vie réelle n'est pas un film porno. »

Un soupir agacé lui échappa et il sortit rageusement son téléphone pour appeler Sam. Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se tourna vers le motel, ses yeux accrochant à la fenêtre qui correspondait à leur chambre.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam avait passé des heures à chercher toutes les infos possibles sur Lilith, les chiens de l'enfer, les pactes… Il en avait assez. La fatigue, la lassitude… et la solitude lui pesaient. Il s'en voulait pour s'être emporté aussi facilement. Dean ne méritait pas cette colère. Au lieu de lui reprocher leurs échecs, il devait plutôt le soutenir…

Un regard inconscient sur la porte d'entrée et il comprit qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour de son grand frère. Pour s'excuser. Puis parce que sa présence lui manquait… Ou alors l'absence de sa présence lui était insupportable.

Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer vivre sans Dean ?

A cette pensée, son cœur se serre et sa gorge se noua. Il aurait bien eu envie de pleurer, il était enfin seul pour se libérer de cette pénible situation… Mais son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Si DEAN ne s'était pas affiché sur l'écran, il jure qu'il ne se serait pas précipité à l'autre bout du lit pour répondre.

« Dean. »

Sam entendit son frère se racler la gorge après un bref silence.

« Sammy, écoute…

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- Oh… Tu sais… On est un peu à cran alors… Je suppose que c'est normal. »

Sam retint u soupir de soulagement. Un sourire arqua ses lèvres.

« Tu rentres ? »

Une façon détournée de lui demander de ramener ses fesses au motel parce qu'il ne supportait pas que son frère soit hors de sa portée trop longtemps.

« Oui, justement, je… Il y a cette… »

La gêne ou autre chose, il ne finit pas sa phrase mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Sam avait compris. Il eut un pincement au cœur alors son sourire disparaissait.

« Je suppose que… Je dois te laisser profiter du temps que… Qu'il reste. »

Le silence de Dean fut interprété comme un simple silence, alors qu'en réalité, de l'autre côté de la rue, Dean se sentait mal.

« …Ecoute, laisse tomber, je…

- Non, c'est bon. Je te laisse la chambre. »

Un autre silence, cette fois plus court, mais tout aussi pesant.

« Cette fille, elle est blonde et ne porte pas de soutiens-gorge ? »

Sam avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce qu'il sentait que son frère avait des scrupules. Mais il se retenait de penser. Car il pourrait aisément se sentir blesser et réagir égoïstement.

« Non, elle est… »

Dean ne trouva pas les mots. Il se torturait l'esprit à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait tellement aimé chez elle, mais tout ce qui l'avait charmé se résumait à des cheveux bruns, des yeux clairs dans lesquels brillait une lueur familière et un sourire plus que magnifique…

Dieu en était témoin, il se détestait pour ça.

« …Okay. Je te vois… plus tard.

- …Ouais… »

Dean crut que Sam allait ajouter quelque chose, mais après un court silence, il raccrocha. Il observait toujours la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il pouvait voir Sam prendre sa veste avant d'éteindre la lumière. Après moins de cinq minutes, il sortit du motel, l'ordinateur portable sous le bras. Si il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable, il aurait pris le temps de maudire une énième fois cette machine.

Samantha se faufila dans son dos avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser à la naissance de sa nuque. Dean frissonna de plaisir. La jeune femme lui fit face en lui adressant un regard assombrit par le désir. Il hésita. Mais pas plus d'une seconde. Il l'entraîna avec lui de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le suivit sagement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la laissa entrer la première et elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Et là, Dean paniqua.

Encore une fois, ce fut rapide, mais il se sentait nerveux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il était irrévocablement attiré par ce regard familier. Est-ce que c'était naturel ? Ce qu'il ressentait… Ce n'était certainement pas très sain…

« Dean ? »

Samantha se redressa lentement et retira son tee-shirt, offrant sa poitrine blanche aux yeux de Dean, encore emprisonnée dans une élégante lingerie noire. Ses cheveux bruns s'écoulèrent comme une cascade sur ses frêles épaules. L'espace d'un instant, Dean resta bouche bée – littéralement – mais il se reprit. Oui, il allait reprendre le contrôle. Il voulait cette fille mais elle n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Demain matin, il aura oublié le sentiment dérangeant et pourtant libérateur qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Quoi qu'il fasse cette nuit et quelque en soient les raisons, il était déjà condamné à aller en enfer.

Dean retrouva rapidement confiance en lui et le désir inéluctable qu'il ressentait pour Samantha le poussa à réduire à néant la distance qui les séparait pour prendre possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses, déjà arquées dans un rictus d'appréhension.

La véritable raison qui le poussait à la vouloir à ce point, à ne pas pouvoir choisir entre une attitude soude ou violente, il n'y pensait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il s'était laissé le droit de comprendre c'était que plus il était proche de Samantha, plus le sentiment familier l'emplissait. Plus de vide, plus de culpabilité, juste cette agréable chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Mais il le savait pourtant, Samantha n'était rien. Demain, elle disparaîtrait et elle l'oublierait. Il s'en moquait. Elle était comme les autres, elle se servait qu'à cacher une chose qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle n'était dans ses bras que pour combler le vide. Comme les autres. Comme TOUS les autres.

Au fond, seul comptait Sammy…

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam se frottait les yeux. La fatigue devenait plus présente à chaque minute. Un regard sur sa montre. Ca faisait à peine une demi-heure. Son ordinateur était allumé devant lui mais depuis cinq minutes, il s'était mis en veille. Le jeune Winchester était perdu dans ses pensées. L'alcool n'aidant pas. Il s'était installé sur une petite table dans un coin tranquille du bar. Le café avait d'abord eu la place de prédilection à côté de son portable, mais après vingt minutes, il n'était plus arrivé à se concentrer alors il avait fermé la page web et commandé une bière.

Comme si se laisser distraire facilement ne suffisait pas, il commençait à réfléchir à ce qui se passait dans la chambre du motel. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose à côté du sentiment de colère qui s'immisçait une nouvelle fois en lui. Lentement. Sournoisement. Ce n'était même pas le fait que son frère couchait avec une bimbo, dont il se moquait d'ailleurs, il préférait ça à une véritable aventure menée à l'échec qui n'apporterait que de la douleur en plus. Ce qui touchait réellement Sam, c'était l'impression que son frère ne prenait pas sa vie au sérieux. Il allait mourir ? Très bien, rendez-vous en enfer. C'était sa façon de penser. Dean avait toujours eu cette espèce de nonchalance. Il était égoïste…

Cet imbécile prenait du bon temps avec une femme et lui, il déprimait par sa faute. Et il se laissait faire ! Sam réalisait soudainement qu'il était jaloux. Ce n'était pas avec toutes ces filles que Dean devait passer du temps, c'était avec lui ! Il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de lui ! Il était…

Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il était frappé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires, par la révélation qui venait de s'offrir à lui, par un sentiment d'injustice si grand qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce bar à rien faire.

Lui, plus que quiconque devrait profiter de ces rares moments de tranquillité pour le passer avec Dean.

L'ordinateur de Sam se retrouva rapidement sous son bras et il laissa un billet sur la table avant de sortir dans la rue, d'un pas décidé.

**.oO°Oo.**

Quelle était la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé autant de plaisir ? Il en avait connu des femmes et il en avait passées des nuits blanches à les aimer. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

« Dean ! »

Elle le suppliait de venir en elle et de mettre fin aux supplices qu'il lui faisait endurer. Encore. Mais après la manière dont elle l'avait elle-même poussé à bout, il ne pouvait que se venger dans ces petits jeux érotiques.

« Je t'en prie ! »

Mais Dean ne savait pas dire non aux femmes. Surtout si elle était brune. Il mit fin aux supplications de Samantha et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Son visage était justement entre ces longues mèches soyeuses qui ondulaient sur l'oreiller.

Une odeur familière…

Dean ferma les yeux pour inspirer ce parfum avant de continuer ses mouvements. Des mains le tiraient plus près, des ongles s'insinuaient dans sa chair, un souffle court et mélodieux s'échouait dans son oreille et cette odeur excitait tous ses sens. Après plusieurs minutes, l'un comme l'autre ne purent plus faire durer l'étreinte. On lui mordilla l'oreille sensuellement en gémissant. Le soupir de Dean fut encore plus profond.

« Dis mon nom… »

Ce murmure provoqua une vague de sensations. Il était partagé entre le retour à la réalité à l'entente de cette voix inconnue et l'absence dont il jouissait. Elle n'était pas là. Il était ailleurs. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il faisait l'amour comme ça. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les gémissements de cette femme d'accompagner les siens alors qu'il approchait l'orgasme.

« Dean ! »

Encore quelques coups de hanches et Dean en oublia jusqu'à son propre nom et un seul cri parvint à sortir de sa bouche dans un dernier effort.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Sa colère, ou plutôt, ce sentiment d'injustice ne s'était pas évanouit mais il se trouvait bête, comme ça, devant cette porte. En tendant l'oreille, il n'entendait rien provenant de l'intérieur, il ne savait pas si les chambres étaient insonorisées ou si Dean avait fini… Si c'était le cas, il espérait que la fille se soit tirée. Un soupir lui échappa devant la singularité de ses pensées. Il n'aurait pas du avoir ce genre de pensées. Il prit son courage à deux mains. La clef tourna dans la serrure et il ouvrit enfin la porte. L'obscurité était palpable. Ses sens assommés par la fatigue et l'alcool se mirent lentement en éveil. C'est là qu'il l'entendit.

« Saaahm ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur rata un battement, il retint sa respiration alors que ses mains devenaient moites et qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Un frisson pouvant être qualifié de tout sauf d'effroi.

Etait-ce bien la voix de Dean qui venait de crier son nom dans un moment de pur abandon ?

Etait-ce la voix rauque de Dean ?

Etait-ce un orgasme ?

« Dean ? »

Sam se maudit en entendant sa propre voix vacillante et profonde. Sa gorge lui sembla sèche alors il ravala difficilement sa salive. Sans y réfléchir, il enclencha l'interrupteur pour découvrir son frère et cette fille dans une position assez équivoque. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir faire ce genre de chose. Surtout pas dans _son_ lit.

« Sam… »

Les deux corps s'étaient séparés à toute vitesse. La fille avait poussé un cri en comprenant qu'une tierce personne était à présent dans la chambre. Sam ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il fixait son frère sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'éprouver de la gêne, trop surprise, trop perdu, trop…

Seigneur, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à cet instant où il ressentait… de l'excitation ?

De son côté, Dean avait totalement oublié la présence de Samantha. Sam était dans la chambre et il le fixait un peu comme si il était indigné. Avait-il entendu ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de son petit frère. Quelque chose remuait en lui. Que le seigneur le pardonne pour ça aussi. Jamais il n'aurait autant honte qu'en l'instant où il avait crier le nom de son frère en atteignant l'orgasme. Il aurait pu se voiler la face, se dire que c'était à Samantha qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Pas depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que les yeux de cette fille exprimaient tout ce que ceux de Sam avaient un jour pu abriter.

Quant à Samantha, si elle avait voulu se plaindre de cet intrus, l'idée lui avait vite filé compagnie. Dès que l'échange visuel avait été établi, elle avait compris qu'elle était de trop.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Heureusement qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse, sinon elle aurait été déçue. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la chambre en évitant Sam autant qu'elle le put car il était resté bloqué devant la sortie. Le claquement de la porte réveilla Dean qui se trouva tout à coup extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux avant de lancer un pseudo explication, comme si elle était la réponse à toutes les questions que Sam pouvait se poser.

« Samantha. Une chic' fille. »

Sam cligna deux ou trois avant d'opter pour une expression de pure incompréhension face à l'attitude de son aîné. Sentant venir une nouvelle dispute pour une raison ou pour une autre, Dean s'empara de son pantalon qui avait fini au pied du lit et l'enfila mollement.

« Dean, je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Sam, ok ? »

Il avait levé le ton sans le vouloir et un soupir las lui échappa. Sam n'avait pas bougé.

« Cette fille… « Samantha »… Elle… Mec, elle va t'oublier demain, et toi aussi, comme toutes celles avant ce soir, comme chaque fois que tu me jettes de la chambre pour en sauter une !.. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu es aussi égoïste ? »

Dean se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face mais il ne parvint pas à maintenir le lien visuel.

Trop de honte…

« Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec cette discussion Sam. »

Sa voix, même à ses oreilles, était trop faible pour convaincre Sam d'arrêter la conversation ici. En effet, le jeune Winchester continua de plus belle, sans pouvoir réellement réfléchir à ses paroles. Trop de sentiments contradictoires affluaient.

« On en aura jamais fini, Dean ! Cette fille va aller se coucher et elle n'y pensera plus !

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle est pas prête d'oublier cette nuit. »

De l'humour. Toujours de l'humour pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Et comment se sentait-il à l'instant ? Il se faisait violence pour ne pas y penser, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux, il connaissait exactement l'expression de Sam. Mais il ne prévu pas le coup de poing qui lui arriva en plein visage, si bien qu'il bascula au pied du lit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Du sang.

« Okay. C'était pas drôle. »

Un autre coup. Dean encaissa sans rien dire. Pas un seul mouvement pour se remettre sur pied. Non, il méritait ces coups. Il méritait que Sam le frappe aussi fort et si il le pouvait, il se frapperait lui-même…

Dean attendait un troisième coup de poing. Il s'adossa au pied du lit et ferma les yeux. Pas seulement pour montrer à son frère qu'il acceptait sa punition mais également parce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus soutenir le regard de Sam.

Mais aucun coup ne vint se heurter à sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais tout ce qu'il eut le courage de regarder furent les chaussures de son frère. Dean entendait sa respiration saccadée. Sam était furieux, il en était sûr. A cause de la fille ou d'autre chose, ça lui était égal. De toute manière, ça lui passerait. Comme à chaque fois. Et ça recommencerait le lendemain.

Jusqu'à quand allait-il pouvoir vivre avec cette tristesse ?

« Tu… Dean, tu ne comprends pas ! »

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement alors que Sam se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Son ton était accablé. Dean aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre Sam aussi désespéré par sa faute.

Encore.

« En réalité, je m'en fous… Ces filles, ces bières, je m'en tape complètement ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Dis-moi comment je dois me comporter alors que tu passes ton temps avec ces filles plutôt qu'avec moi ?! Dean, je… Tu vas mourir. Tu vas me laisser et je… Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, non, non je ne peux pas ! Tu es mon frère. Le seul qui puisse me comprendre, le seul en qui je peux vraiment avoir confiance… Tu… as vendu ton âme pour moi ! Et je dois vivre avec ça ! Je vais devoir continuer sans toi ! Je ne PEUX PAS vivre SANS TOI ! »

Dean resta les yeux baissés, même si Sam devinait que ce qu'il lui révélait lui faisait aussi mal qu'à lui. Mais dans le fond, ils le savaient tous les deux. Dean avait conscience de ça, même si il essayait d'en faire abstraction. Parce que savoir son frère aussi mal était une torture.

« Parfois… J'aimerais que… tu n'ais pas fait ce pacte. »

Sam avait dit ces mots lentement, hésitant et réfléchi, car il savait le poids qu'ils avaient. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, Dean le regarda réellement, droit dans les yeux. Sam en fut bouleversé. Jusque là, il avait retenu ses larmes mais il en laissa une s'échapper alors que Dean prit enfin la parole. Il semblait à nouveau confiant.

« Si c'était à refaire, je vendrais mon âme un million de fois, Sam ! Je ne regretterais jamais, tu entends ?, JAMAIS ce choix. Ne plus sentir ton pouls, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je ne pouvais pas… Je… »

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux. Puisque Sam avait décidé de s'ouvrir à lui, il se devait d'être franc. Enfin.

« Ce soir-là, pendant que la maison brûlait, papa m'a mis mon petit frère dans les bras et depuis ce jour, il m'a répété de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger, que c'était ma mission. C'était mon devoir… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. Dès que ce corps fragile a été placé entre mes mains… Je n'avais qu'une idée : le sauver. En vérité, papa n'avait pas à me le demander, j'ai toujours protégé mon petit frère… C'était ma mission et… Seigneur, c'est la seule raison à mon existence, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours su faire ! »

Sam ne pensait plus à retenir ses larmes. Jamais il n'aurait espéré entendre ces mots. Jamais il n'aurait osé en demander autant à Dean.

« Ma Mission, Sammy. Ce pourquoi j'existais. Comment aurais-je pu continuer sans toi ? Ce même corps fragile dans mes bras et… tu ne respirais plus… »

Dean semblait revivre ces secondes de douleur, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains ouvertes, comme s'il y voyait encore le sang de son frère, que la vie de Sammy lui glissait entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Plus il parlait, plus sa voix était tremblante. Il ne laissait pas son petit frère le voir, mais Sam savait comme ça lui était pénible d'en parler. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant ce soir.

« C'était comme… C'était comme si j'avais échoué, comme si le monde s'écroulait à mesure que ta température baissait… je n'avais toujours que cette idée en tête : Comment sauver Sammy ? »

Dean se rappelait parfaitement le silence qui avait suivi cette abominable question « Sam, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? ». Un supplice. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi…

« J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. Mon âme même contre une seconde avec toi. Et quand je suis revenu… »

Il leva finalement mes yeux vers Sam qui retenait son souffle tellement les sentiments que Dean lui transmettaient étaient forts.

« … Tu étais là. Comme si j'avais seulement fait un cauchemar. Dès que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai ressenti là même chose que cette nuit-là. J'ai su que c'était pour toi… Quoi que je fasse, c'est pour pouvoir continuer avec toi Sam. … Toutes les filles du monde ne te remplaceront jamais. Tu es mon petit frère, mon Sammy. Vendre mon âme contre une année avec toi, c'est normal. C'est mon job. »

Sam renifla, les larmes avaient coulé sans qu'il ne pense à les en empêcher. Les paroles de Dean le touchaient tellement et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tout à coup, il ne trouvait plus ses mots, lui qui avait tellement de facilité à s'exprimer d'habitude.

« Dean…

- C'est pourquoi… Je pourrais accepter mon châtiment. J'irais en enfer en accomplissant mon devoir. Bien sûr que c'est égoïste mais, Sammy… Il n'y a que toi qui saches qui je suis… Tu es le seul qui sais vraiment que j'existe. Toi… Tu ne m'oublieras jamais. »

C'en fut trop. Sam se jeta sur Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur du corps de son frère, il soupira inconsciemment de satisfaction. Cette chaleur, c'était la preuve que Dean était vivant. Tout comme ce souffle saccadé qui lui brûlait la nuque. Dean ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait balancé cette tirade et maintenant il se sentait comme nu dans les bras de son frère. Il lui fallut un temps avant de répondre à cette étreinte. Sam sanglotait dans ses bras pour des raisons de filles pleurnichardes… Non, il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était pour aider à se reprendre, à retrouver sa confiance en lui. Mais le fait que Sam le serrait aussi fort, ça le mettait mal à l'aise… Et puis, ça le rendit nostalgique, lui rappelant les morceaux de leur enfance où il protégeait Sam de la vérité, où après les cauchemars, c'est lui qu'il venait voir pour un peu de réconfort… C'était agréable. Tout comme la chaleur de son corps, qui lui sembla fragile et plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Puis l'odeur de Sam. Dean préféra ignorer que cette odeur était la même que sur l'oreiller tout à l'heure.

« Dean… »

Sam relâcha son étreinte et se recula un peu. Son regard croisa celui de son grand frère qui essuya tendrement ses larmes d'un geste doux et affectueux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, être ensemble ne leur apportait aucune douleur. Au contraire, Sam se sentait envahit d'un bien-être incomparable, si bien que son esprit se plongeait volontiers dans le brouillard de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Il était à des kilomètres de la terre. Avec Dean. Son corps se mouvait, indépendant, se fiant aux sensations qu'il éprouvait, bercer par la rare tendresse qu'on lui témoignait. Sans qu'il n'y pense, sa main quitta l'épaule de Dean pour se poser maladroitement sur sa poitrine. Son aîné retint un instant son souffle. La paume de son frère sur sa peau nue le faisait frissonner et pourtant elle le brûlait. Mais il ne repoussa pas la main de Sam qui ferma les yeux et soupira le plus doucement possible pour se concentrer pleinement sur les battements de cœur de Dean. Encore une preuve. Encore une chose qui lui prouvait que son frère était toujours vivant, toujours là, toujours à ses côtés. Et ce cœur s'accélérait alors que sa paume se promenait sur la cage qui le contenait. Il avait presque l'impression de le sentir au creux de sa main. Ce sentiment était si rassurant qu'il rit malgré lui de soulagement. Il laissa son front s'écraser sur l'épaule de son frère. L'odeur de Dean l'entourait, la chaleur de Dean l'enveloppait, la main de Dean se faufila le long de son bras, derrière sa nuque pour glisser dans ses cheveux en un caresse paternel.

Ils étaient si bien.

Encore maintenant, Sam ressentait les paroles de Dean qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui était si reconnaissant d'être ce qu'il était. De trouver une manière de le décharger un peu de sa douleur d'être responsable de cette fin approchante, lui avouant qu'il était le seul qui en valait la peine, le seul qui savait qui il était, le seul qui ne l'oublierait jamais.

Le seul dont Dean avait besoin.

Quand Sam releva finalement la tête, son regard fut de suite attiré par la lèvre ouverte de son grand frère. Son pouce ne tarda pas à suivre son regard, essuyant lentement le sang qui s'était écoulé de la plaie enflée. Dean tressaillit et eut un petit mouvement de recul en prenant à nouveau conscience du picotement de sa lèvre inférieure. Une lueur de culpabilité brilla dans les yeux de son petit frère alors qu'il les avait levés pour croiser les siens. Puis il les baissa à nouveau sur ce bout de chair rose et gonflée. Pour Sam, lécher cette blessure dont il était responsable ne lui parut pas une seconde anormal. Ca lui sembla naturel. Il ne réfléchissait déjà plus mais quand ce contact l'électrisa, ce fut encore pire.

Dean sentait le bout de la langue brûlante et humide de Sam taquiner sa lèvre ouverte. Même s'il avait ressenti une certaine douleur, cette caresse s'adoucit et, lentement, elle se transforma en autre chose que pour ce qu'elle avait voulu être. Ce ne fut que lorsque que cette langue se retira qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ce qui ne devait pas arriver.

Mais sa réaction mit trop de temps à venir. A peine s'était-il éloigné, que Sam revint vers sa bouche. Cette fois, ce fut ses lèvres timides et tremblantes qui caressaient les siennes d'un geste maladroit et hésitant. Elles se frôlaient en de petits frissons, au milieu de deux respirations mal maîtrisées. Elles se détachèrent brusquement mais ce ne fut que pour se rencontrer à nouveau, cette fois en un gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'elles s'entrouvraient pour approfondir leur étreinte. Bientôt, deux langues se caressèrent lascivement. Cet échange ébranla la raison des deux frères qui n'étaient plus capables de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et qui n'en voyaient pas la moindre utilité. La main de Sam qui reposait toujours sur le cœur de Dean se décolla enfin pour se glisser à l'arrière de sa nuque. La chaleur sur son torse disparue, un courant d'air passa sur sa peau, le réveillant de cette transe dont il ne savait pas se défaire.

« Dean… »

Encore une voix qui gémissait son nom… mais c'était la voix de Sam…

Son Sammy…

Comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il tenta faiblement de se détacher des lèvres de Sam.

« Sammy… qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas. Il lui vola un second baiser, ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux. Dean la retira et recula pour chercher son regard.

« Sam… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Dean se maudit de ne pas pouvoir empêcher les assauts de cette bouche avide qui ne cessait de happer ses lèvres. Il se détacha fébrilement, arrachant une plainte à Sam qui provoqua chez lui un tremblement.

Mais pas forcément pour la bonne raison.

Après une résistance plus ferme, Sam se décida à parler, sa main caressant inconsciemment la joue de Dean.

« C'est bon, Dean. J'en ai envie… alors… »

Il l'embrassa encore.

« …S'il te plaît… Dean. »

Dean aurait pu perdre pied en entendant son nom murmuré d'un manière aussi suppliante, mais pour cette fois là, il le prit comme un court fouet.

Seigneur, c'était Sammy qui le voulait cette nuit.

« Wo, wo, wo ! Attends, non, ce… ce n'est pas bon, c'est… C'est juste… »

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ! Il tentait de retrouver une distance raisonnable mais le corps de Sam, plus près que jamais, se collait encore plus au sien. Alors il se fit plus ferme.

« Sam ! C'est mal ! »

Cette fois, Sam s'éloigna brièvement de lui, arrêtant ses assauts, sans pour autant se lever.

« Dean, ça va. C'est pas grave…

- Bien sûr que si, Sammy ! Tu sens l'alcool, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, bon sang !

- Je sais ce que je ressens ! J'en ai envie, Dean ! Je… je le veux et je sens que toi aussi… »

Dean fut incapable de réfuter cette affirmation. Au fond de lui, quoi qu'il en dise, il connaissait la vérité, il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir Samantha ce soir, pourquoi il s'était senti excité en sentant l'odeur de Sam alors qu'il couchait avec elle, pourquoi il avait tellement de mal à repousser son frère… Sam avait raison. Il le voulait. Depuis longtemps, il avait fait demande d'exclusivité et la perdre lui était insupportable. Il voulait être le centre du monde pour Sammy. Parce qu'il était le centre du sien. Il n'y avait aucune limite dans la réalisation de ce rêve. Et peu importe combien il se détestait de l'enchaîner à lui, il avait besoin de Sam. Aujourd'hui, ce besoin avait surpassé ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait Sam tout entier.

Sam n'attendit pas qu'il se décide, il se pencha sur lui. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent et Dean frémit quand les doigts fins de Sam caressèrent sa joue.

« Arrête moi si tu le peux… »

Sans attendre une quelconque objections, la bouche de Sam s'empara des lèvres douloureuses de son frère. Plus que les précédents, ce baiser confiant et ardent fit s'écrouler ce qui restait de raison à Dean.

Aujourd'hui, Sam le voulait entièrement également.

Dean attira Sam contre lui pour lui répondre enfin, passant sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le maintenir contre sa bouche avide. Heureux de cette réaction, Sam l'enjamba et passa ses longs doigts sur ses épaules et son torse. Ce mouvement fit s'arquer le dos de Dean, produisant par inadvertance une friction entre leurs deux corps. Dean mordit la lèvre de son frère, frappé par cette agréable sensation. Sam se contenta de gémir en réitérant le mouvement. Dean manquait d'air. Il embrassa alors le menton qui était à sa portée, ce cou offert, le dévorant presque sous la passion. Indépendantes, ses mains trouvèrent seules le chemin sous le tee-shirt de Sam qui ne cessait de répéter son nom avec envie, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait articuler convenablement. Il y avait tant de désir dans cette étreinte, tant de passion, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne surent vraiment comment le tee-shirt de Sam se retrouva à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Dean ! »

Lorsque que ses mains se retrouvèrent à malaxer sensuellement les fesses de Sam, qui se mouvait de manière indécente sur lui, Dean reprit ses esprits.

« Sam… Saahm… »

C'était mal… Que Sam en ait envie autant que lui ne changeait rien, non, ça ne rendait leur plaisir que plus écoeurant. Ils étaient frères, merde !

Sam s'arquait contre lui alors que Dean s'emparait de ses poignets pour retrouver son attention.

« Sammy… Non, s'il te plaît, Sammy, non…

- Dean… Dean ! »

Leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Dean avait lâché les poignets de Sam pour immobiliser ses hanches qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir contre lui. Il sentait l'érection de son frère contre la sienne à travers leur pantalon. Leurs souffles haletants raisonnaient et déjà, Dean pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante émanant de leurs corps saturer la pièce.

« Ne me laisse pas comme ça… Je t'en prie, Dean… »

Dean se recula pour voir son visage. Sam le suppliait du regard. Mais il ne céda pas cette fois. Il repoussa délicatement le corps de son frère et se redressa sur ses jambes. Il fit quelques pas et respira profondément pour calmer ses hormones. Il sentait encore la pression du corps de Sammy sur lui. Son corps réclamait libération alors que son esprit lui clamait l'interdiction. Il attendit de retrouver une respiration normale pour prendre la parole.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, ça ne DOIT PAS arriver ! Tu es mon petit frère, Sammy, je dois te protéger… même si c'est de moi-même… »

Sam se leva à son tour. La chaleur de Dean lui manquait déjà. Il se rendait compte qu'il était dépendant de son contact : à peine avait-il goûté à ses lèvres qu'il voulait s'en emparer sans arrêt, qu'il en voulait encore, encore, encore…

C'était angoissant, et en même temps si… bon.

Même si il commençait à retrouver la raison, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

« Dean… »

Comme son grand frère ne réagit pas, il avança d'un pas. En entendant Sam s'approcher, Dean se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

Sam s'arrêta net. Le ton de Dean s'approchait plus de la panique que du dégoût. Ce qui le rassura.

Deux mètres à peine les séparaient.

Mais ces deux mètres matérialisaient la distance qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. La distance due à l'idolâtrie, au désaccord, à la haine, à la différence, au sacrifice… et puis finalement la distance résultant de leur amour fraternel.

Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, qu'il soit admiré ou hait par Sam, qu'il ait besoin de le garder avec lui pour échapper à la solitude ou qu'il se sacrifie pour l'arracher à la mort, Dean avait toujours gardé une indubitable distance entre eux. D'une certaine façon, pour que leurs liens ne changent jamais. Il l'enchaînait à lui pour ensuite le rejeter, il le rendait aussi dépendant que lui pour le rendre aussi malheureux par la suite… Et chaque fois que les limites étaient dépassées, c'était uniquement parce que la distance elle-même devenait un risque de rupture définitive. Alors au fil des années, les limites s'étaient resserrées, parce que plus ils avançaient côte à côte, plus la distance devenait un obstacle. Jusqu'à ce que Dean abandonne tout pour Sam. Son âme. Et pourtant il savait qu'elle ne le valait pas. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Il s'était toujours senti misérable mais il voulait que son petit frère le voie autrement. Sam le plaçait si haut que sa plus grande peur était d'échouer ou de le décevoir. Quand Sam l'admirait, il restait à l'écart avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'était pas si génial que ça. Quand Sam avait voulu s'en aller, il l'avait laissé filer à Stamford parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un obstacle à ses yeux. Quand Sam était revenu par dépit, il avait fait l'idiot pour retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient plus jeunes. Quand Sam avait découvert sa véritable nature, il l'avait accepté parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour le faire. Quand Sam était mort, il l'avait ramené.

Ca avait commencé par la peur de la solitude, ça avait continué par la volonté de retrouver leur relation d'antan et ça se terminait par un amour inconditionnel.

Où était-elle ce soir, cette limite à laquelle Dean avait tant tenue toutes ces années ?

Elle se résumait à deux petits mètres. Après avoir été réduite à néant il y avait à peine une minute…

« Dean…

- Restes où tu es, Sam… »

Sa voix était tremblante alors qu'il essayait vainement de donner l'impression de maîtriser ses actes.

« Dean !

- Sam ! »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Dean se massa les tempes en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait complètement dessaoulé. Maintenant il était paniqué, c'était une évidence. Et il se haïssait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, que ce soit au sujet de la fille ou des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec… Seigneur...

Il avait embrassé Sammy.

« Je… Je suis ton frère, je… J'aime les femmes ! »

Sam sembla un moment perdu avant de lui lancer un regard atterré devant cet « argument » inconvenant.

« Moi aussi ! »

Dean ne lui prêta pas attention. De toute manière, ça n'avait rien avoir, il le savait aussi bien que lui. Sam n'était pas n'importe qui, garçon ou fille ça n'avait pas d'importance… Il passa une main sur son visage et laissa échapper un soupir accablé… A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?!

« Non, non… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est immoral ! C'est…

- …dégoûtant ?

- Non ! »

Cette réponse avait été si spontanée que Dean en fut gêné. Toucher Sam, embrasser Sam… Aimer Sam… Non, ça n'avait rien de dégoûtant. Même si ça aurait du l'être.

« On est tous les deux dans un état… On est pas dans notre état normal, j'ai bu, tu as bu, on est à bout depuis des semaines, je… je t'ai dit des choses qui ont du te… Et moi, je suis… Je me suis trop laissé aller. »

Sam connaissait la fin du discours rien qu'aux accroches que Dean avait sur certains mots. « On oublie tout et on reprend depuis le début. » Mais il ne voulait pas accepter cette conclusion. Parce que malgré ces arguments qui tenaient la route, il n'avait toujours qu'une idée en tête, qu'un besoin.

Dean.

« Dean ! Ce que tu as dit, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Et toi tu avais besoin de me le dire. Mais ne crois pas que tu es tout seul, ok ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de te détester parce que tu faisais absolument TOUT pour que ce soit le cas. Mais… On est loin de l'époque où tout était simple et se résumait par « Traquons le démon aux yeux jaunes pour nous venger du mal qu'il nous a fait ». On a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je te dois la vie, plus que jamais. »

Dean évitait son regard à tout prix. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte et aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à avoir envie de Sam… Et oui il avait toujours tout fait pour que son petit frère ne puisse pas se passer de lui. Parce que lui ne pouvait pas se passer de Sammy. Ce qu'il disait ressentir n'était pas réel. Pas vraiment. Parce que ce n'était que ce que Dean voulait.

Il avait corrompu son petit frère.

« Sam…

- Non, écoute-moi. Depuis qu'on est petit, tu as toujours tout donné pour moi. Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Je… Je veux te donner quelque chose, moi aussi… »

Il fit un pas vers lui, mais Dean recula automatiquement. Sam comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter une telle proposition. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Accepter les limites que Dean posait entre eux.

Il chercha ses mots dans l'espoir de le toucher. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile parce que Dean se bornait à poser ses yeux partout sauf sur lui.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu vives. »

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre à l'instant. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun désir qui égalait cette vérité. Peu importe le reste, peu importe si ça le blessait parfois, il n'y avait que le bien de Sammy qui comptait. Alors il effacerait tout le reste.

Pour le bien de Sammy.

« Et bien moi, tu sais ce que je veux ? »

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Mais ils le savaient tous les deux. Leurs désirs s'accordaient enfin.

« Je veux que tu vives. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Mais Sam s'y attendait déjà. Tous ces mois à lui courir après en lui promettant qu'il le sauverait, c'était lui répéter ces mêmes mots qui, à force, semblaient vides.

« Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Exactement comme je suis tout ce que tu as. Tu es mon grand frère, ma seule famille, le seul qui me connaisse réellement. Tu as fait ce que j'étais, ce que je suis… et je veux croire que tu feras ce je deviendrais… Je suis sûr que tu retiens des détails glauques sur ma façon de me comporter, de parler, de manger… Je le sais parce que c'est les choses que j'aime le plus retenir chez toi… Je le fais depuis quelques mois parce que… Je ne veux rien oublier te concernant. Je… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me contenter du temps qu'il me restait avec toi, de profiter de ta présence le plus possible parce que ça signifierait vraiment que j'accepte de te laisser tomber…

- Tu ne me laisserais pas tomber Sam…

- Je veux me rapprocher de toi… Plus que ça. »

Il fit un petit pas vers lui pour que Dean comprenne. Cette fois, il ne recula pas.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux… Un tas de choses, en fait. »

Il rit en réalisant tout ce qu'il aimerait lui dire. Ca se résumait à peu pourtant… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose concrète.

Dean.

Et il ne le réalisait que ce soir.

« … Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Ca voudrait dire que je devrais continuer seul. Sans toi. Alors que ça a toujours été « toi et moi » ou « Les frères Winchester ». Si on est arrivé si loin c'est parce qu'on était ensemble. Les combats, les pertes, les sacrifices… tout ça c'était supportable parce que tu étais avec moi et que j'étais avec toi. C'est nous deux. Nous ne sommes rien sans l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Même si on s'aime, si on se déteste… On s'aime… Je t'aime. »

Sam n'avait fait que murmurer ces derniers mots du bout des lèvres. Mais Dean les perçut comme s'il les avait hurlé. Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent dans un sentiment semblable à de l'appréhension. Il était tous les deux terrifiés par la tournure que prenait les évènements mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là.

« Quand j'étais petit, tu voulais me protéger du monde et je veux te protéger de lui maintenant que je suis assez grand pour réussir. C'est toi et moi, Dean. Contre le monde. »

Sam avança d'un autre petit pas. Il ne restait que très peu de distance à parcourir. S'il tendait la main, il pourrait le toucher. Mais c'était à Dean de décider maintenant.

« J'ai aimé être proche de toi de cette façon. Pour la première fois, on était bien et c'était simple. Mais ça ne m'a pas suffit. J'ai besoin de toi… encore plus que ça.

- Sam… Ne fais pas ça…

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise réponse. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse. Il n'y avait qu'un « pourquoi pas ? » qui restait en suspend dans l'attente d'une vraie réponse. De celles qui se passent de mots.

« C'est ce que tu veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prends-le parce que je te l'offre.

- Et demain, tu y as pensé, hein ? Tu as pensé à demain, Sam ?! »

C'était son ultime argument.

« Parce que demain quand tu vas te réveiller et qu'on sera nu dans le même lit, il restera encore quelques semaines avant que j'aille en enfer. Comment je pourrais te regarder en face en sachant que ce que nous avons fait n'est arrivé que parce que tu avais pitié de moi ?

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça !

- Oh que si, Sam ! Ce soir tu veux être dans mon lit mais demain tu le regretteras parce que ce que tu ressens maintenant, tu ne le ressens que parce que tu te sens responsable et vulnérable. »

Sam prit une longue inspiration et secoua la tête. Dean espérait que le silence qui suivait ses paroles signifiait que son frère retrouvait la raison. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que c'était loin d'être terminé.

« Une seule nuit.

- Sammy…

- Je veux une nuit.

- Une nuit, une année… Une vie… Ca ne suffirait pas si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais.

- Ce que je veux… C'est toi, Dean. Je le sais ce soir. »

Que pouvait-il bien ajouter à ça ? Il se battait pour une cause à laquelle il ne croyait pas lui-même. Sa raison lui dictait toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites alors que son cœur lui disait exactement le contraire. Sam le savait. C'est pour ça que l'espoir dans son regard était aussi grand.

« Une nuit c'est bien assez pour compenser la douleur de ton départ. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Après quoi, Dean acquiesça. C'était comme un amen à tout.

Alors Sam attendit. Alors Dean réduit enfin la distance entre eux.

La main tremblante de Dean vint caresser la joue de Sam. Elle se glissa à l'arrière de sa nuque et il l'attira lentement vers lui. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Sam laissa une larme lui échapper. Ce baiser était aussi maladroit que l'avait été le premier. Mais cette fois, il était lourd de sens. Il était pris pour ce qu'il était. Un baiser entre Sam et Dean.

Dean y mit fin et inspira douloureusement, son front contre celui de Sam, leurs nez se touchant. Leurs paupières toujours closes. Il essuya les larmes sur le visage de son petit frère, du même geste tendre qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Ce baiser était un accord tacite. Un contrat.

C'était comme si Sam avait offert son âme pour le salut de celle de Dean.

Sam captura à nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois avec plus de fermeté. Dean l'accueillit avec plaisir. Une fois le baiser rompu, Sam se détacha de lui et s'assit sur le lit, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre. Il attendit avant de le rejoindre. Il éteignit d'abord la lumière. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir la silhouette de son frère toujours assis sur le lit, grâce à la lumière orangée des lampadaires. Il s'approcha lentement de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec l'ambiance qui régnait tout à l'heure. C'était beaucoup plus lourd maintenant. Mais Sam et Dean l'acceptaient. C'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience de la valeur de chaque seconde. Ainsi que celle de leur acte.

Dean se pencha sur Sam pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il savourait pleinement ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une nuit et il voulait en profiter. Une nuit, c'était trop court pour la passer comme toutes les autres. Avec Sam, ça devait avoir un sens, ça devait valoir le coup. Jamais il ne devait l'oublier.

Et ça, même s'il était condamné à devenir un démon.

Sam le sortit de ses pensées lugubres en prenant l'initiative du prochain mouvement. D'une main hésitante, il caressa son épaule et glissa le long de son échine, provoquant de légers soubresauts quand il arriva dans le bas du dos. Il remonta ensuite le long de sa hanche et sur son torse, pour se faufiler derrière sa nuque et l'attirer avec lui pour s'allonger sur le lit. Dean le suivit, plaçant un genou entre ses jambes. Il entama à son tour un mouvement. Sa main monta le long de sa grande silhouette. Touchant du bout des doigts la peau incroyablement douce de son frère, elle se fit plus présente une fois sur son torse finement sculpté. Il en éprouva une certaine jalousie masculine. Mais il n'y pensa pas longtemps. Entraîné par l'habitude, il continua ses gestes, joignant aux caresses des baisers au creux de la nuque que Sam lui offrait tout naturellement. Des soupirs d'agréments lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors que Dean sentait à nouveaux des doigts chauds et agiles sur sa peau. A nouveau, ils s'échouèrent dans le bas de son dos, cette fois en un toucher plus présent, moins hésitant. Il se cambra instinctivement. Il put ainsi sentir le désir de son frère contre sa cuisse. Rien que cette idée attisa son excitation. Il suça la peau salée dans le cou qu'il couvrait toujours de baisers avant que sa bouche ne vienne cueillir le lobe de son oreille. Sam aussi commençait à prendre confiance de son côté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller sur un nouveau terrain, la pression constante du genou de Dean sur son entrejambe lui arracha finalement un gémissement rauque. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la pression devint volontaire et affirmée. De peur de trop se laisser dominer, il reprit le fil de ses pensées et ses mains se murent maladroitement sur le corps de son frère.

Mais tous les gestes qu'ils faisaient étaient aussi tremblants que s'ils avaient peur de se blesser mutuellement.

Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi doux. Pas depuis l'adolescence en tout cas. Ca se passait un peu de la même manière, d'ailleurs. Il y avait un peu de maladresse dans ses gestes. Il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains, si c'était mieux de faire ça ou d'être comme ça. Il découvrait le corps qui s'offrait à lui comme il avait pu le faire lors de sa première fois.

Sam était une première fois.

Il fut soudainement renversé sur le côté. Sam prenait le dessus. Il le laissa faire. Pour le moment. Sam s'empara de ses lèvres, avec plus de fièvre que les autres fois. Mais il les quitta rapidement pour déposer des baisers papillons sur son menton, sur sa clavicule et descendre encore. Dean sentit l'hésitation gagner Sam. Il devina qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Une bouche avide et humide ne tarda pas à taquiner ses mamelons, lui donnant d'agréables sensations comme si un courant électrique passait de la langue de Sam pour traverser tout son corps. Délicieux. L'instant d'après, des doigts se faufilèrent sur son ventre en des frissons qu'il ne put contrôler, et se glissèrent sensuellement vers son pantalon pour le débouter. Mais Dean ne le laissa pas aller jusqu'à la concrétisation de ce projet. A la place, il le redressa pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Sam se laissa volontiers distraire et sa main trouva une grande difficulté à faciliter l'accès à ce que renfermait égoïstement le pantalon. Au lieu de quoi, il préféra palper l'érection à travers le vêtement. Dès que Dean sentit la paume chaude masser son entrejambe, un son rauque et profond d'échoua dans la bouche de Sam, plus que satisfait. Dean comprit que c'était le moment de reprendre le control. Il fit basculer Sam sous lui et lui bloqua les poignets.

« Hey… C'est moi le grand frère. »

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'une rire amusé. Sam aurait facilement pu se libérer de la poigne de Dean. Mais il accepta une fois de plus les règles que son frère posaient entre eux.

Dean prit tout son temps pour reprendre ses caresses. Il contemplait le visage souriant de Sam qui attendait, les yeux fermés. Le voir s'offrir à lui de cette façon, ça le gênait et le rendait euphorique en même temps. Depuis combien de temps nourrissait-il ce genre de sentiments au juste ? Il avait l'impression que ça pouvait bien faire une éternité, sans qu'il ne le sache.

Ses lèvres s'échouèrent sur les siennes tandis que ses doigts continuaient le geste de Sam. Il glissa sa main sur son corps, s'attardant sur son nombril, se délectant des soupirs et des frémissements qu'il percevait pour ensuite déboutonner le pantalon. Il se détacha de Sam pour pouvoir le lui retirer. Ses gestes parurent tout à coup chancelants alors qu'il avait peine à le lui enlever. Sam se redressa pour l'y aider et en profita pour s'attaquer au sien. Mais l'insatiabilité dont la bouche de son frère faisait preuve l'empêchait de se concentrer à la tâche. Dean lui vint alors en aide.

Quand il fut tous les deux nus, une nouvelle atmosphère prit place, comme le commencement d'une nouvelle étape. De l'embarras, de l'envie, de l'admiration… Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de l'autre. Ce fut un bref interlude avant que Dean ne revienne fondre sur Sam.

Les mains de Dean prirent les siennes et leurs montra où se placer. Elles les menèrent sur ses hanches et les suivirent alors qu'elles continuaient sur ses fesses pour les palper. La douceur de leurs gestes fut brisé un instant quand Sam fit en sorte que leurs érections se heurtent d'un geste brusque. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et de contentement mêlés. Il comprit que c'était la façon que Sam avait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi novice qu'il le pensait et qu'il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais non, ça serait lent, très lent, et il ne mettrait pas fin à tout ça avant d'être lui-même à bout.

« Sammy… »

Il l'embrassa et réitéra plus lentement le mouvement de hanches en suivant la demande muette de Sam, ne faisant finalement que le frustrer davantage. Dean prenait doucement confiance alors qu'il glissait ses mains de par et d'autre de ce corps dont il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à ce point envie. Il voulait l'apprendre par cœur. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Leurs corps se muaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était doux, parfois brusque ou maladroit mais ce qui restait constant était le sentiment qui le gagnait. Une sorte d'accomplissement. Ce soir, son amour inconditionnel pour Sam était à son apogée. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà senti aussi bien. Il n'y avait que lui et Sammy. Ce soir, il n'y avait qu'eux en ce monde. Et ça sonnait comme une derrière nuit sur terre. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu mourir le lendemain, il serait mort heureux.

« Sammy… »

Sa bouche délaissa les lèvres de Sam pour suivre ses mains dans la découverte de ce corps offert. Il aurait cru que son frère l'aurait retenu, mais il le laissa aller à sa guise. Dean suivit les courbes rudes de son torse, y déposant des baisers mouillés ou papillons. Il sentait les muscles se contracter et la peau de Sam frémir sous ses caresses.

« Dean… »

Il revint à la hauteur de Sam pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il sentait encore le désir contre sa cuisse. Alors il s'en empara et le palpa sans honte. Sam fut prit d'un violence spasme sous la surprise et le plaisir. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient fut plus passionné encore lorsque Dean cajola fermement l'objet de toutes les frustrations de son frère. Sam passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer plus près encore, voulant sentir sa chaleur incandescente sur sa peau. Les gémissements qu'il ne put réprimer arrachèrent un sourire satisfait à Dean qui appuya davantage son toucher. Il voulait pousser Sam encore plus loin, toujours plus loin.

« Dean ! »

Sa respiration saccadée s'échouait contre l'oreille de son aîné qui ajouta à sa caresse de profonds baisers aux creux de la nuque de son frère.

Finalement le fruit de ses efforts suinta le long de ses doigts. Le corps de Sammy se contracta avant de se relâcher en un gémissement rauque. Il avait penché la tête en arrière et une pure expression d'abandon peignait ses traits. Dean le laissa reprendre son souffle, mais ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser son cou en de légers baisers.

« Dean… »

Sam releva le visage de son frère pour avoir accès à ses lèvres.

« C'est mon tour… »

Dean ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension aux promesses implicites qu'il lui faisait.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Sam ricana alors qu'il se redressait. Dean était alors à califourchon sur lui. Le sourire moqueur qui dessinait ses lèvres plus tôt disparut. Cette position faisait davantage de lui le dominé que le dominant. Le cadet sembla comprendre et il lui sourit malicieusement. Pour une raison que Dean ignorait, ce retournement de situation ne le gêna pas plus longtemps. Peut-être que l'aura animal qui se dégageait de Sam lui plaisait. En fin de compte, il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais Sam suivait encore les règles de son frère, malgré qu'il ait l'habitude de mener la valse. Ce n'était qu'un écart.

Après un moment où il scrutait le regard de son frère, Sam caressa sa cuisse, montant lentement vers ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Dean, avides de réactions. Elles ne se firent pas attendre alors que son pouce effleurait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son autre main commença le même schéma mais elle se faufila ensuite dans son dos et remonta le long de son échine pour redescendre lentement dans le creux de son dos. Dean se courba sous la caresse alors qu'une main palpait ses fesses. Du bout des doigts, la première main effleura le bassin et alla rejoindre le membre tendu qui attendait que l'on mette fin à son supplice. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il passa finalement ses bras autour des larges épaules de son frère et l'embrassa. Sam répondit chaleureusement à cette étreinte, remonta sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près tandis qu'il imprimait un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre palpitant aux creux de sa paume. Entendre les gémissements et sentir le corps tremblant de Dean contre lui, suffit à durcir sien.

« S… Sam… »

Haletant, Sam attira Dean encore plus près afin que leurs érections se rencontrent encore. C'était si bon et en même temps ça faisait presque mal. Mais Dean ne venait toujours pas alors que lui était à bout. Il se retint de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. Il fit basculer Dean sur les draps et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé, d'une manière qui le transportait. Dean quémanda encore de ce douloureux contact, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Si ce n'est que Sam mit fin au baiser pour retourner à sa besogne. Cette fois, ce fut sa bouche qui se referma sur le membre dressé. Dean se rassit subitement et releva le visage de Sam.

« Sammy, c'est…

- Je veux te faire plaisir. »

Dean ne trouva pas la volonté suffisante pour l'en empêcher, le désir l'assommant complètement. Sam se recula et se pencha sur le membre qui s'offrait honteusement à lui, sans détourner son regard de celui de Dean. Il se détourna pas les yeux alors que sa bouche capturait sa proie. Le fort gémissement qui résonna dans la chambre fit presque honte à Dean dont le souffle se hâta davantage. Le regard de Sam sur lui, alors que le sien était rivé sur ces lèvres espiègles, ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation. Cette bouche était si chaude et humide… Il caressa la tête de son petit frère d'un geste de tendresse. Mais la tension de son corps fut tellement grande qu'il le pressa d'aller plus vite. Ses doigts serraient les draps alors que la langue de Sam s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir.

Quand il vint enfin, ce fut dans un cri de libération. Il s'écroula sur le dos et reprit tant bien que mal son souffle. Sam s'essuya d'un revers de la main avant de le rejoindre pour lui quémander un baiser. Lorsque Dean eut retrouvé le fil de ses pensées, il plaqua son frère sur le lit et s'empara de ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur lui.

« Dean… »

Sam souleva ses hanches contre la cuisse de Dean qui comprit qu'il était à bout. Il fut tout à coup prit d'un doute. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

« Sammy…

- Non, Dean, s'il te plaît ! »

Dean déglutit difficilement. La vue de son frère le suppliant de le prendre l'excitait à un point inimaginable…

« Je veux… être encore plus proche de toi… »

Sam l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser exprimant tout son amour et son besoin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour accepter. La fougue de leur étreinte se transforma en tendresse.

Avec douceur, Dean écarta les jambes de Sam. Il couvrit sa nuque de baiser alors qu'il cherchait son entrée pour le préparer. Quand le jeune Winchester senti une intrusion, il se crispa légèrement.

« Détends-toi, Sammy… »

Sam prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement. Il acquiesça et Dean introduit un autre doigt dans son corps. Cette fois, Sam grimaça.

« Sammy…

- Continue. »

Malgré son inquiétude, Dean obéit à son frère. Jusqu'à ce que les soupirs de douleurs se transforme en un gémissement de plaisir. Il réitéra le geste et la tête de Sam bascula en arrière.

« Viens. »

Les bras de Sam se refermèrent autour des épaules de Dean. Ce dernier se plaça gauchement sur lui. Dès que Sam senti Dean en lui, il grogna à cause de la douleur. Mais il empêcha son frère de se retirer. Ils échangèrent un regard d'appréhension. Dean refusait de lui faire du mal, il pouvait tout arrêté s'il le fallait.

« Dean… Je…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Dean implosa dans sa poitrine. Sam caressa sa joue.

« Même si ce n'est qu'une seule nuit… Je veux que tu le saches.

- Sammy… »

Il savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus un gamin. »

Dean rit doucement alors que le sourire de Sam semblait irradier.

« Pour moi, tu seras toujours Sammy, le petit frère qui se réfugie dans mon lit après un cauchemar. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis cette époque… Ca semblait presque une autre vie.

Le mouvement de bassin de Sam rappela à son frère quelle était sa tâche. Dean donna un coup de hanche qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Ils échangèrent des baisers tremblants alors que leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble. Petit à petit, leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, leurs gestes plus saccadés et leurs respirations irrégulières. Les jambes de Sam s'enroulèrent aux hanches de Dean qui glissait ses mains sur la silhouette de son frère, ne cessant de répéter inlassablement _Sammy_. Sa bouche affamée dévorait les lèvres de Sam, sa nuque offerte, et se plaisait à taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, Sam crut entendre l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait, au milieu du brouillard dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

« Sammy … Seigneur… Sammy, je… »

Il serra Sam dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le souffle encore haletant. Il ne voulait pas mourir… Pas après ça. Il refusait de laisser Sammy tout seul. Il ne voulait pas d'une nuit. Il voulait des mois, des années… Oui, ça ne serait jamais assez…

« Dean ? »

Sam s'inquiéta de l'émotion qui secouait son frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis… qu'il avait été tué.

« Ca va aller Dean… »

Il le prit dans ses bras à son tour pour le consoler.

« Tu es ici, avec moi, ok ? C'est toi et moi, Dean… Juste toi et moi.»

_Toi et moi contre le monde._

Tant qu'il serait avec Sam, tout se passerait bien. Même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, ça irait. Parce qu'ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à bout.

« Sam…

- Chuut. »

Sam déposa un baiser aux creux de sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Dean se laissa aller dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il se laissait aller, il montrait toutes ses faiblesses à Sam pour le laisser le consoler. C'était nouveau, troublant. Mais il se détacha pas de son frère pour autant. Au contraire, il nicha sa tête sur son épaule.

« Toi et moi, hein Sammy ? »

Il soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait incroyablement sommeil.

« Oui… Toi et moi. »

Sur cette promesse, Dean sombra.

Sam laissa échapper une larme.

Demain, ça serait Sam et Dean, les frères Winchester.

Et pas autre chose.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam grogna à un courant d'air. Il allongea le bras à côté de lui pour trouver une source de chaleur. Mais il ne rencontra que le drap tiède. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement, il était seul dans le lit. Il se redressa vivement. Sur la table, il y avait du café chaud et des croissants. Mais personne.

Il se leva brusquement, enfila son pantalon et un tee-shirt à la va-vite.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le soulagement qui l'habita alors.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Sam acquiesça, toujours la peur au ventre.

« Où tu étais-tu ?

- J'avais oublié le journal dans la voiture. »

Dean avait dit ça en levant le journal, avec un sourire éclatant. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque il croisa le regard de Sam. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Sam…

- Désolé. »

Dean soupira et posa le journal sur la table sans délicatesse. Il s'y appuya et baissa la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit, à peine s'était-il retourné vers lui pour parler que Sam le prit dans ses bras. Un long silence s'en suit. Dean ne savait pas comment se comporter… Il aurait voulu faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Mais maintenant que Sam le serrait dans ses bras comme si il était déjà mort, il se demandait tout simplement si ce qu'il s'était passé était le bon choix.

« Juste… maintenant… Juste une minute… »

_Et après, ce sera comme avant._

« Ok, Sammy. »

Il répondit à son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le café soit complètement froid.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux jours pour retrouver un climat normal. Sam et Dean se comportaient comme d'habitude, sauf qu'ils ne se disputaient plus. Ca n'était pas un mal, loin de là. Ils chassaient des monstres et en parallèle cherchaient un moyen d'atteindre Lilith. Ils arrivaient à garder une bonne humeur ambiante. Ca n'était pas un mal non plus. Dean ne sortait plus sans Sam le soir et il évitait de trop boire. Pour éviter que ça ne dérape une fois au motel. Ca n'était pas mal, au contraire.

Là où ça devenait mal, c'est lorsqu'ils se touchaient.

Des gestes anodins à première vue, mais qui, si on y regardait bien, s'attardaient trop souvent. Puis des regards s'échangeaient, trop longtemps encore une fois. Et finalement, les fantasmes nocturnes. Ca n'avait aucune répercussion de faire des rêves. Même si au matin, ils mettaient plusieurs minutes avant de se lever, honteux de leur état physique. Mais ça encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Tout serait allé pour le mieux si l'échéance de Dean ne diminuait pas aussi vite. Tout aurait pu fonctionner ainsi si Sam n'avait pas une peur bleue de se réveiller au petit matin pour trouver le lit de Dean vide et un mot sur la table disant _C'est mieux comme ça._ Parfois, il mettait des heures à s'endormir et au réveil, il cherchait Dean des yeux avant même que ses paupières ne soient complètement ouvertes.

Au fil des jours, ce qui semblait bien, devenait un cauchemar. Le souvenir de leur étreinte cette nuit-là s'effaçant, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'est de le raviver encore. Que ce soit les larmes, les déclarations ou l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé sans restrictions. Plus le temps passait, plus les gestes anodins et tendres devenaient rares. Se toucher était dangereux. Alors ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord tacite de ne plus le faire. Mais ça ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles.

Et finalement, Sam fut à bout. Tout ça l'écrasait et il ne pouvait plus se contenter de regarder son frère depuis l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'il restait à peine un mois avant que les chiens de l'enfer de viennent le chercher.

Ce fut le jour où Bobby donna un coup de téléphone.

Il avait trouvé une piste. Moins de huit heures plus tard, Sam et Dean frappait à sa porte.

« Salut les garçons. Vous avez une mines effrayantes. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Oui, ils avaient tous les deux des cernes à force d'éviter de dormir. D'éviter les rêves.

« Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose ? »

Bobby les invita à entrer et leur exposa le plan.

« Elle se cache sûrement dans cette petite ville. »

Il montra un point de la carte avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« On y va et on la prend par surprise ? »

Sam regardait Dean, attendant une réponse. Mais il semblait ailleurs.

« Gamin ?

- …Elle nous y attend. C'est sûrement un piège. C'est un peu trop facile.

- Tu pourras dire ça quand on en aura fini avec elle.

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ca fait des mois qu'on la traque, c'est notre première vraie piste et toi tu veux fuir ? »

Sam le toisait en essayant de comprendre ce qui poussait Dean a agir de la sorte. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le plus expressif depuis longtemps. Sentant le tension qui régnait, mais voulant tout de même remettre les pendules à l'heure, Bobby se mit entre eux.

« Si on n'y va pas, tu finiras par mourir. »

Dean leva les yeux vers Bobby. Il déglutit avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sans que les mots ne veuillent sortir. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa voix, il baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à voir le visage de Sam.

« Mourir pour mourir… J'accepte. »

Le silence qui suivit ne le surprit pas. Quand la surprise passa finalement, Sam se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Bobby lui demanda où il comptait aller.

« Si Dean ne veut pas venir, j'irais seul. »

Dean traversa la pièce en moins de deux pas et lui agrippa le bras pour le retenir. Sam fit un geste de recul, se débarrassant peut-être un peu trop violemment de la main de Dean. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Dean, ni à Bobby. Ils se figèrent tous les trois un moment avant que Sam ne leur tourne le dos.

« … Je sors. »

Bobby et Dean ne bougèrent pas avant d'entendre la porte claquer. Dean soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Il se détestait de penser à toucher Sam dans un moment pareil. Il savait pourquoi il avait été aussi brusque. Ca faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, les souvenirs de cette nuit-là leur revenaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus sénile que je ne le suis, j'ai très bien vu ce qui vient d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Dean se tourna vers Bobby. Il était comme un père pour eux. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer qu'ils avaient définitivement atteint un stade de leur relation sans retour. Lui-même avait honte… Qu'avait-il fait?

« Ca ne regarde que nous… Désolé Bobby. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Sam.

Ils avaient besoin de parler.

Dean s'approcha de Sam, adossé à la chevrolet. Il semblait en proie à la même frustration qu'il y a quelques jours. Il attendit avant de prendre la parole. Mais Sam ne voulait visiblement pas entamer la conversation.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que je n'en peux plus, Dean ! Je n'en peux plus d'avoir peur d'être dans la même pièce que toi parce que ça pourrait faire dégénérer les choses ! »

Dean secoua la tête en soupirant. Il savait que ça arriverait.

« Sam, on avait dit que c'était qu'une nuit…

- Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ais voulu ! Je sais que je t'ai forcé…

- Bien sûr que non, Sammy, s'il te plaît…

- Non, Dean ! Je pensais que j'arriverais à te sauver et qu'au final, cette règle serait abolie ! »

Dean se dit que ça aurait été plus facile si il n'avait pas eu le même espoir.

« Sam…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. Ne me dis pas que… que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens… Ne me dis pas que ça t'est égal de mourir et de me laisser derrière toi.

- Bien sûr que non, Sam !

- Alors ne reste pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu as dis à Bobby que tu l'acceptais ?!

- Parce que je suis réaliste !

- Non, tu as abandonné !

- Sam…

- Tu veux mourir plus vite parce que tu n'arrives à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?!

- Ca suffit Sam ! »

Il donna un coup à l'Impala. Sam se tut enfin. Dean passa une main las sur son visage en soupirant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour réparer ses erreurs ?

« Sammy… Que je meurs ou non là-bas, ce n'est pas important. Parce que… »

Il souffla douloureusement.

« J'ai déjà eu tout ce que je pouvais rêvé d'avoir. »

Il évitait le regard de Sam, mais il savait quelle expression il pouvait y avoir sur son visage.

« Mais… j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas partir et te laisser comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé… parce que je sais que ce n'était pas juste une nuit où nous étions vulnérables et…bien. »

Il osa un regard sur son frère qui semblait perdu. Lui aussi l'était. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ce qui allait suivre. Surtout pas à Sam.

« …Je t'aime, Sammy. »

C'était dit. C'était dit et ça faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand c'était arrivé, mais ce dont il pouvait être certain c'est qu'il voulait que Sam le sache. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« C'est… C'est de la folie ! Je ne veux pas ressentir ça… C'est le bonheur et en même temps c'est l'enfer… Je veux être proche de toi. Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi… Tu es mon frère, et j'ai essayé de me dire que passer une nuit avec toi suffirait. Mais c'est pire.

- Ca n'a rien de mal. »

Sam avança vers lui mais Dean recula.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai fait que t'enchaîner à moi encore plus ! Je vais encore te faire souffrir...

- Je souffrirais de toute façon si tu abandonnes le combat. Battons nous pour ça. Pour ce que nous avons maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira… »

Sam s'approcha de lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Il voulait croire en ça. En ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait en serrant Dean contre lui. En la sensation de ce cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine.

Dean vivrait. Parce qu'il se battrait pour ça.

« Dean… Je te sauverais. »

Il s'éloigna un peu et posa son front sur celui de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche depuis des jours. Ca lui avait tellement manqué.

« Alors Sauve-moi. »

Et il lui vola un baiser.

« Et ce sera toi et moi, hein Sammy ?

- Oui… Toi et moi contre le monde… Comme depuis toujours. »

**.oO°Oo.**

Depuis la fenêtre du salon, Bobby n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Il avait d'abord été choqué. Mais au fond, qui était-il pour juger ? Si ses garçons étaient heureux et si ils se battaient pour ce bonheur, il y aurait peut-être un espoir.

**.o****O°Oo.**

**The ****End**

**.o****O°Oo.**


End file.
